


Handwritten

by purglepurglepurgle



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Attempt at humour, Experimental Format, Gen, Handwriting, I procrastinate in weird ways, probably doesn't work on mobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purglepurglepurgle/pseuds/purglepurglepurgle
Summary: (Experimental format; probably doesn't work on mobile) Tseng leaves Reeve a note on his desk. A few hours later, having received a reply, Tseng saves a photo to a private folder, entitled, "This is what I have to deal with".





	1. Chapter 1

"How did he manage to write 'Tseng' as 'Toby'?" Tseng murmurs, gazing down at the page.

Tseng vaguely wonders if Reeve is using an alphabet known only to himself, and goes to get more coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Reeve Said, And Postscript

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (It's not very exciting; I wish I'd made it funnier now! But I don't want anyone to be tortured by the mystery forever... The postscript was in a comment, but putting it here too so everything's together)

**What Reeve Said:**

_Hi Tseng!_

_My phone’s broken- OS update went kaboom, d’oh! :) And my wifi’s gone on the laptop, too-- need to revert the kernel firmware, apparently. I will talk to Rufus (of course) but it’ll be a few hours-- we’ve got people flying in from all over the world for the presentation this afternoon, not to mention some potential new hires (you’re welcome to join us; we plan to have beer! And cake, if I can get it. But please, drop by. :) ) Anyway, sure you understand. Thanks for letting me know!_

_Reeve =^..^=_

**Postscript:**

Reeve stood at the buffet table in mild confusion. They still had mountains of food.

_Why didn't Tseng show up?_ he wondered, helping himself to another beer and yet more cake. _Not to mention, the other managers... I left a note on everyone's desk... It's such a shame to let all this go to waste..._

Oh well. Shinra management never did make sense. Reeve made a mental note not to bother inviting any of them, next time, and ate a slice of battenburg while feeling somewhat forlorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not been writing much fanfic this week; my energy has been going on parodying Medium articles. How are they so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I think Tseng's handwriting would be neater than anything I'm physically capable of. But this is what I made instead of going to bed at a sensible hour last night, so hey. Hopefully T's bits are legible... _hopefully_. ^^' May try to up the contrast sometime.
> 
> EDIT: This is my most visited fic by far, and I have no idea why. Does anyone know? Did it get linked somewhere else? I'm so confused. xD Other fics have more kudos, or a better kudos-to-hit ratio, so I don't thiiiink it's filters? The characters aren't especially popular. So why this one? I don't suppose I'll ever know, but I wonder about it every time I see my stats page...


End file.
